I Love You, Kansas
by CurlyAkemy
Summary: My take on after the True Loves kiss. All criticism aside, I loved what they did. Could they have done more? Of course. Could it have been SwanQueen. YES! But if i were told i could incorporate two female characters and have them have a true love story, and only have 4-5 scenes in one episode to do it. That's a lot of pressure. ANYWAY... enjoy! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

The glow that ran through them was unmistakable. Words, exchanged like only lovers do. Kisses solidifying the meaning of everything that had transpired. True Love.

It was awe inspiring... For the first minute or so... Then it grew a bit uncomfortable... Some of the munchkins quietly began clearing out with knowing smiles. Mulan and Snow shared a giggle, and Mulan politely cleared her throat to get their attention.

"My friends, I am beyond excited for you both, and envy this moment immensely." Mulan walked closer and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "But, what was it you told me once Ruby? 'Get a Room?'"

"Sorry." Dorothy said with a slight blush, and a smile.

Ruby laughed but did not release her hold of Dorothy. Instead she jumped up on the platform to sit beside her and to hold her as close as possible. She whispered a quiet 'hey' while leaning in for more kisses. Mulan cleared her throat again.

Ruby pulled away with a groan. "Hey I didn't say anything when that red-headed bard we met back in Enchanted Forest was about to get you to third base. With or without me on the other side of our campfire."

Mulan blushed. "I'm not sure what third base means, but I apologize. Ginny was just overly affectionate."

"Oooo… Who's Ginny?" Snow inquired in a grade school gossip voice.

"A cute ginger-haired girl with a freckled nose." Ruby answered without giving her friend a chance to speak, but still not losing eye contact with Dorothy.

"Another redhead?! Do you have a type, or what, Mulan?" Snow teased pushing Mulan's shoulder playfully.

"I do not." Mulan defended.

Ruby, still exchanging short kisses with Kansas, pulled briefly away with a fake cough, "Merida." Cough "Aurora." Cough again. All four women shared a laugh. "They were adorable. She was the same built as Mulan, too. They looked like the cutest lesbian wedding cake toppers you've ever seen." Ruby had turned her body to face them, and Dorothy maneuvered to hold her from behind.

Mulan blushed harder, "Yes, well there were not a lot of girls with hair the color of the golden sun growing up in China. I did not know women of such complexion existed until I left. They are... exotic."

Her friends ceased teasing Mulan. Their poor friend had become the clichéd bridesmaid, never the bride. But that didn't mean she didn't have fun. She was more the Romeo looking for her Juliette, minus the suicidal tendencies.

"Oh Mulan," Snow pushed her shoulder playfully. "Please say you'll come back to Storybook with me. There's a whole new world waiting for you there."

"You deserve a break, Mulan. How long were you watching over me, waiting for Ruby to return?" Dorothy said firmly. "You deserve to find your happiness as well."

Ruby jumped down off the platform and helped Dorothy stand, but remained in her embrace. "Come on chick. You need a time out. Team Red Warrior completed their mission." She turned to Dorothy, "I found my path. It's time for you. You should go." Dorothy pulled her from the front of her hood into another deep kiss. Mulan… well she cleared her throat… again.

Ruby turned with excited gasp. "Oh and bonus! Boston is not that far and there's tons of cute Irish girls there. They're your type magnified a thousand times over! You'll love it! Imagine a city full of redheads."

Mulan had a far off look on her face at the mental image those words produced. She pondered her next step, then simply nodded at Snow. She realized she was excited at the idea of finding her own path now that Ruby had found hers. She wasn't needed in this land anymore.

Mulan pulled out a key and handed it to Ruby. "The munchkins lent me a cottage a quarter mile down the yellow road. They let me stay there while searching for Dorothy, and then while watching after her here. You two should have it tonight. I am sure the munchkins can help me and Snow with other lodgings for tonight. Then we'll discuss the next steps in the morning."

"Thank you, Mulan. For finding me and for looking out for us." Dorothy said sincerely. She and Ruby hugged the warrior between them.

"I am honored to have helped Ruby find her purpose, and her true love. You deserve it. Both of you." Mulan stepped back from the embrace and pointed to where the beginning of yellow bricks shaped into a path.

"It will happen for you too Mulan. You will find your true love too. I know it. Just know for certain that you will never be alone. We Sapphics need to stay together." Ruby winked at her friend and led Dorothy away. Mulan and Snow waved at them as they left.

Mulan turned to Snow, "What's a Sapphic?"

* * *

 _The Cottage..._

Ruby and Dorothy easily located the small cottage on the outskirts of town. They smiled at one another and Ruby guided them to sit on the bench by the front door to talk.

"Dorothy, I..." Unsure of how to begin, Ruby hesitated. "I went to your room that night, you know? The night after poppy field, the flying monkeys, and me wolfing out in front of you." She forced a tear to retract. "I finally gathered the courage to go talk to you, and you were gone. I was so afraid that I had scared you off. "

"Cause of Wolfie?" Dorothy brought a palm to Red's face so that she would meet her gaze. "Ruby, no. I don't care about the wolf. True, I had never seen anything like that up close, but please trust me that being scared did not even enter my mind."

Ruby didn't know rather to laugh or cry, but she smiled with tears in her eyes. "Really?"

"Really." Dorothy placed a gentle reassuring kiss on Ruby's lips. "I was just overwhelmed by the feelings running through me because of you, Ruby, not the wolf. Although, I do have to admit that riding you through the forest was exhilarating. I have never ridden that fast before. I mean, I could have ridden you all ni- … I'm not going to finish that sentence."

They both laughed heartily before leaning in for another short series of kisses. Hands were on each other's hips and sides. Not deepening the kiss, but comforted in the small exchanges.

"I'm so sorry I ran away from you. I was scared too, and that is not something that's easy for me to admit." Dorothy stood and took a few steps away for a moment to breathe. With her back turned to Ruby, she continued, "That night Toto ran from me and I found you and Mulan in the forest... I knew what you were."

Ruby stood behind her, "You did?"

She turned, "Yes. You see, here in Oz there are many magical creatures that are both animal and human. Some physically look like a combination of the two beings, but some only turn when they want to."

"Are there..." Ruby swallowed heavily at the news. "Are there other wolves? Here in Oz?"

"I honestly don't know. And with Zelena back, I'm pretty sure a lot of people and beings will be going into hiding." She saw Ruby's face fall. "Don't worry, my love. I will help you find your pack. If that is still what you want."

Ruby's face instantly brightened at the endearment. "My love? Does that mean..."

Dorothy enveloped Ruby into her arms. "Call it crazy or fast, or call it faith. I know it's been a very short time, but I knew you were different the moment I saw you. And no, not Wolfie. You and your beautiful smile and gorgeous eyes. I felt my heart pull toward you instantly. I had never felt that before. You scared the crap out of me." They laughed.

"Me too." Ruby pulled closer. The temptation of kissing her again was too great. They kissed deeply, and hands caressed firmly. "I've never felt this energy before. I feel high."

Dorothy asked "What about when you were with your boyfriend? The one you mentioned?"

Ruby released a deep sigh, "I loved Peter. As much as a young girl that had never left her farm could. And I hate that I was responsible for... Killing him. But it started me on the same path that got me here. To understand and tame the wolf. And to find others like me. I swore I would never hurt those that I love again."

She palmed Dorothy's neck and cheek. "I know this all seems super-fast. And the whole true love aspect is some major added pressure. It is also something I never once believed would happen for me. All I know is that these feelings I have are strong."

"I do understand. Zelena took everything I loved away from me. I told myself a long time ago that I would never open myself up to that kind of hurt again. I would never love someone who she could use against me. I couldn't go through another loss." Dorothy's expression fell, but she continued, "Not like there has ever been anyone to challenge those feelings before. Maybe one or two women, but nothing too physic-"

"Kansas?" Ruby leaned in and kissed the brunette right below her right ear.

"Yes, Red." Dorothy gasped.

"Can we stop talking now? My lips are aching to be otherwise engaged." Ruby kissed up a slender tanned neck. She could feel every muscle react to her touches.

"Yes, please." Dorothy surrendered.

Ruby led Dorothy inside the small cabin, with a wide smile. It was a single room that held a small bed to one corner, and a potbelly stove at the other. Next to the stove was a small table for two. It was a bit bigger than the hut Dorothy had lived in before.

The two women made their way next to the double bed and stood before each other. Dorothy took one of Red's hands and gently removed her leather glove, before repeating the gesture to the other. Ruby in turn did the same. With their hands free, Ruby turned to the release of her bodice and removed it from atop of her dress. Dorothy's eyes were glued to Ruby as she watched her stretch her back and drop the garment on the floor.

"God do I miss not having to wear those things. I mean, I love how it looks on me. Definitely love how it looks on you," Ruby ran a slender finger down the side of Dorothy's bodice to the release. "But I could go with more movement and you know, breathing." Dorothy's bodice joined hers on the floor. "Don't you agree?"

"I have no idea what you just said. You lost me along with your bodice." Dorothy pulled Red to her and their bodies meshed through their dresses. "Gods, you are beautiful Ruby. I never thought I'd find someone like you. Someone that wanted me just as much as I want them."

Ruby gave a sly seductive smile in response. "Want?"

"Need." Dorothy kissed Ruby deeper and longer than she had before.

When Ruby felt hands beginning to unbutton her dress she pushed away slightly from Dorothy. "Kansas. Have you ever..?"

"It's been a long while, but yes." Dorothy placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders and helped the dress fall to her feet. Ruby was left in her undergarments before her. "Granted I've never been with a wolf. I do wonder, though."

"What?" Ruby gasped as Dorothy wrapped one arm around her, and palmed one of her breasts with the hand on the other.

"I wonder if I can make Wolfie howl." With that Dorothy was kissing her again.

Ruby had every intention of ridding Dorothy's checkered dress. But the two palms now squeezing her rear, and the tongue exploring her mouth, had left her mind idle.

"Have you, Red?" Dorothy kissed down her jawline to her pulse point.

"God, Kansas." Ruby found the release to Dorothy's dress and pushed until the garment joined hers on the floor. "It's been a long time for me too, but yes."

They stepped away from each other, and began removing the rest of their clothes. Finishing first, Ruby laid down on the far side of the bed and motioned for Dorothy to join her. When they were side by side, they began to kiss and hands wondered.

"You are so warm." Dorothy pressed Ruby onto her back and kneeled between her legs. Gliding her body slowly over Ruby's. "How are you so soft and warm?"

"Wolfie." Ruby explained as she pulled Dorothy down to lay completely against her. Their centers touching for the first time. "Yessss..."

Dorothy moved her right leg over Ruby's left thigh, and pressed down onto the other. She lifted Ruby's free leg over her hip for more access to their cores. The moment their centers pressed down on a thigh, they began to move together. Their lips and limbs never separating for long, but moving fast and harder against each other.

Ruby started to feel the tingling sensation of her first orgasm. She opened eyes she didn't realize she had closed, and began thrusting harder. She pulled Dorothy's face so she could look directly into her blue eyes. "Dorothy, please... Please touch me."

Dorothy slid the hand that had been holding Ruby's cheek down her chest, over a breast, down chiseled abs, and in between thighs slick with desire.

She slid fingers over a swollen clit to the velvet well awaiting her. She slipped two fingers inside of Ruby while taking a nipple in her mouth, and braced herself as the body beneath her coiled a foot off the bed. It only took a couple of thrust to send Ruby over the edge with Dorothy following closely behind.

"Oh God, Kaannnnsssaaaassss!" Ruby came squeezing the brunette to her hard.

When Ruby released her grip, Dorothy laughed. "Not a howl, but I'll take it, Wolfie."

Ruby laughed with her and they collapsed next to each other. Ruby turned on her side and ran the fingers over Dorothy's body. From her neckline and around her tanned breasts, and down to her hard abs.

"Damn, you have a gorgeous body." Ruby continued her touches to a hip and then thigh. "Damn dresses, hiding all these… curves. I'll have to tell Snow she was right"

"About what? My body?"

Ruby giggle, "No. She was right about you and me. This. She knew I felt something for you without even seeing us together. Without me even admitting it to myself."

"It did just kind of happened. I know I certainly wasn't expecting to run into a beautiful werewolf in the middle of the woods, while chasing Toto. Even without the True Loves Kiss, I knew I felt drawn to you. Talking with you is what made me see how dangerously close I was to falling for you."

"It's funny but when I saw Toto I knew who he was right away, and I was expecting a little girl to come out running for him. Not this gorgeous huntress."

"Gorgeous, huh," Dorothy sat up and kissed Ruby's naked shoulder. "A little girl? I swear that movie made Oz look all sunshine and rainbows."

"You've seen it?" Ruby was surprised.

"Of course. I am from Kansas, darling. Not Neverland." Dorothy leaned back in for a kiss to Ruby's neck.

"Well, Kansas, my love." That made Dorothy beam, and Ruby's heart skip a beat at her expression. "I wasn't expecting for my path to send me to my true love. As crazy it sounds, after that first kiss broke the spell, it's like a light switch turned on. I just knew that I was in love with you. I knew that you were the path I was looking for. I had only hoped for the chance to get to know you better. To see if I was the only one that felt it."

"You weren't the only one. I'm so sorry I was afraid. I just…" Dorothy was silenced by fingers over her lips.

"No more being afraid. Neither of us knows exactly what this means other than you are my soulmate. WE, are each other's soulmates. The rest we'll figure out as we go along, OK?" Ruby waited for a response. Dorothy smiled as her and gave a small chaste kiss. "Well then, Dorothy. I have a feeling I'm not in Kansas anymore..." Ruby pushed Dorothy flat on the bed and attacked lips with her own. "But I want to be."

"Wolfie, you did not just… Oh… oh that's good…" Ruby had sucked an earlobe into her mouth and her hands traveled down strong sides.

Hands motioned for thighs to move apart for her. Ruby's lips covered as much skin as she could on her way down Dorothy's body. She took her time on brown nipples that strained like pebbles on her breasts. Her hands skated down a well-toned abdomen. She held Dorothy's hips still as she rocked her own abs against her core, and continued to suck on sensitive breasts.

"Kansas?" Ruby did not stop her ministrations but made eye contact with the woman under her. "I should warn you that sometimes I tend to nibble and bite… a lot. I don't break skin, but it's something I like to do." She took the nipple she had been sucking on and bit down slightly.

Dorothy's body shivered. "I'll let you know if I don't like it. But I loved that!"

"Mmmm… Good to know."

Ruby began kissing and nibbling her way down Dorothy's hard body. A couple of her nibbles made Dorothy gasp, then moan. Ruby continued down her body until she reached the soft skin where hip meets thigh and slowly bit down. She repeated the bite on one side of her mound a few times, then the other. She nibbled a little on each thigh and was taken by how strong Dorothy's thighs were. She could barely get enough skin to bite.

"God Red, I didn't tease you this much." Dorothy was leaning on her elbows, staring down at Ruby with a smile.

Both suddenly taken by the moment they stayed still staring at each other. Dorothy reached one hand down and stroked Ruby's face. She ran her thumb across a cheek and full lips. Ruby kissed her thumb before whispering, 'I love you.' Dorothy's smile grew and she too whispered, 'I love you.'

Ruby lowered her mouth to Dorothy's wetness and ran her tongue up her slit with a delicious moan. She took her time exploring Dorothy. Taking her hard clit softly between her teeth, and flicking it with her tongue. The faster Ruby's tongue went, the higher her body when curl.

When Dorothy felt two finger enter her in an upward thrust, she moaned louder than anyone Ruby had ever heard. Ruby sucked on her clit while she continued to move her fingers in slow, delicate circles. Her movement began to speed up. Dorothy was beginning to peak when she heard a small noise, and realized Ruby was humming.

The small frequency was enough to make all movements to her clit, rock every nerve in her lower body. By the time the humming had reached a high pitch, Dorothy's entire body shook, and she let out a long and loud howl.

Ruby released her grip on powerful thighs and came onto her knees with a laugh. Dorothy had collapsed back on the bed and was shaking laughing too. She reached out for Ruby's hand and pulled her into her arms back on the bed.

"Wow Wolfie. I've never… I saw things just now… like other dimension-type things." She kissed Ruby's forehead. "It's been a while but I don't remember it ever being that good."

"MMmmmm… That was fun. I've always wanted to try the teeth thing." A chill ran through Ruby, and Dorothy reached down for the blankets to cover them.

"MMmmmm… the thing with the teeth was my favorite part. That and the 'I love you.'" Dorothy looked down at their intertwined hands. "It's been even longer since anyone has said that to me."

Ruby kissed her forehead and lifted her chin. "Well, that I hear is one of the big perks about True Loves. There's the kissing wherever and whenever you want. The sex is mind-blowing. And there's always someone to tell you love them, and hear her say it right back. I love you, Kansas."

"I love you, Wolfie."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Awesome People that favorite and followed my short story, and people that are now just starting it. So I wrote "I Love You, Kansas" with the intention of making it a quick one shot. I loved seeing that a lot of people wanted to follow my story in hopes for more chapters. So I decided to do something a little different.

I'll admit I rushed ILYK and now I want a re-do. Forgive me and I hope you give the reboot, "Kansas and Wolfie" a try. I feel like rushed into things the first time, I plan on slowing it down to a simmer for this one. Some of the dialog will be from this story, but it will start rated K(ish) for now, and eventually move on. Hope you'll follow.

Thank You!

Curly Akemy


End file.
